


Fly

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Summary: I wrote this in my sophomore year of high school, so pardon for any teenage angst included.
Kudos: 2





	Fly

"Fly"

I hear a beautiful sound

And I wonder where it comes from.

Then, I realize my heart is singing,

Making music in love of you.

The sound of your voice

Tugs at my heartstrings.

Fingers dancing over strings.

I see you,

And my heart sings.

A breath of wind flows

Through my mind.

You keep me in

Your eternal bind.

Let me take my wings

And fly away,

Out into the light of day.

I'm just trying to find my way

To fly away,

Flying until I can hear you say

"We're together, here, forever."

I see a beautiful face

And I know exactly why I like it.

Then, I realize

Your eyes pierce through my soul,

Watching through the tears.

Your beauty speaks to me.

The tones in a song complete my thoughts.

If only you could see my strife...

I need this in my life... my life.

And I will fly away

Out into the light of day.

I'm just trying to find my way

To fly away,

Flying until I can hear you say

"We're together, here, forever."

Forever.

12/1/2017


End file.
